


It's Official

by cabin12kiddos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin12kiddos/pseuds/cabin12kiddos
Summary: Will Solace isn't out yet, either as bisexual or as Nico di Angelo's boyfriend. But when Hazel Levesque unexpectedly discovers that he and her brother are more than friends, Will takes a risk.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 97





	It's Official

“Alright, Nico! I’m heading back to New Rome!” Hazel called into the cabin. As she gathered up her bags, her brother appeared in the doorway. “Are you sure you don’t want me to shadowtravel you? It’s faster, and way more safe.”

Hazel smiled him “Don’t get me wrong, I do love having a protective big brother, but I’m not letting you shadowtravel all the way across the country, it’s too dangerous. Don’t you forget, I’m still the protective little sister.” Nico smiled, giving her a hug. 

“Be safe, alright?” 

“Always!” she called, jogging toward the stables. Nico was worried about the young centurion yes, but she was a daughter of Hades, she could take care of herself.

As Nico walked back inside Cabin Thirteen, he had an idea. He navigated toward his desk and pulled out a pad of paper. He was going to have a little _fun_ tonight. After writing out his message in his “immaculate cursive” as Jason had called it, he waltzed over to Cabin Seven.\

No one made a fuss when Nico walked into the Apollo cabin anymore. They were too shocked that he had made such a good friend in its counselor, Will Solace. Nico chuckled to himself. Yeah. The two boys were “friends”.

He casually placed the slip of paper onto Will’s messily made bed and returned to his porch, where his new skeleton kitten, Chester, was napping on a windowsill. He pulled out the book he had borrowed from Cabin Six and read until dinner. 

After the meal, he waited anxiously by door, desperately trying to pick up on Will’s footsteps. Nico practically jumped out of his chair as the blonde approached, still wearing his gloves from the infirmary. “Hey. I got your message. I-”

Nico’s smile faltered. “It’s ok if you’re busy! Maybe we can play another night. Or… just not…” 

The healer looked him in the eyes. “Oh no, Nico. No one threatens my ass in Mariokart and gets away with it, you understand? _No one_. We’re playing. Tonight. And I’m gonna kick your ass. And then you’re going to give me a special prize. Got it?”

Nico grinned. “Got it.”

“But, I _do_ have to finish up a checkup in the infirm, so wait for me, yeah? I’ll be done and changed around seven.” Nico had never smiled so much in one night. “Yeah, I’ll be here.”

At seven o’clock on the dot, there was a knock on Cabin Thirteen’s door. Nico stood to open it, but Will had let himself in. 

“You would not _believe_ the night I’ve had! How does one get an earthworm stuck in their ear! The Demeter girls need to stop falling asleep in the forest.” 

Nico chuckled as Will berated the demigods. Most cringed at his medical stories, but Nico found them amusing. Must be something about being the prince of the dead that made him find others’ discomfort so pleasurable. 

Will sat beside him in his large beanbag and grabbed a controller from the floor. “So tell me, what’s your favorite level? And don’t say Bowser’s Castle because it reminds you of home in the Underworld.” 

The son of Hades had to laugh. Like it or not, the blond knew his tricks. “No, actually. But Toad Harbor kind of reminds me of Italy, just a little.” Will directed his blinding smile straight at him. “Well, Flower Cup it is, then.” 

The boys yelled, and pushed each other, and laughed. Mariokart, however stupid, was a game, and Will clearly liked winning. After four races, he prevailed, beaming as a golden first place trophy rotated on the screen. 

“That’s right! Win for Apollo! All y’all others su-” The healer’s voice cut out as Nico pressed their lips together. “You think you’re a real winner? Prove it.” 

Will grinned. They hadn’t done this a whole lot. Will was still technically in the closet, only his siblings and a few friends knew about his bisexuality. Nico was the outed gay, yet he had never made the first move before. Will kind of liked it. “I will, thank you very much.” 

The two stood for a few minutes, gently making out. Their lips froze mid-kiss when the cabin door swung open, revealing a girl with ebony curls in the doorway. “Hey, sorry I’m back, but I forgot my brush and you _know_ I had to turn all the way around for that. I’m telling you Nico, that brush Persephone got me is magical! Nothing else has been able to get through my curls like-”

Hazel stopped mid sentence, as she finally looked up to see her brother, his lips centimeters away from the son of Apollo’s. “I…” 

Nico broke away from Will, rushing toward his sister. “Please don’t tell Dad! Or anyone, really, but _please_ not Dad!”

Hazel made her way over to her bed and sat, stunned. “How long have you two…? _Please_ tell me you haven’t… Not in here!” 

Will laughed. “No Hazel, we’re fifteen, we haven’t done any of _that_.” 

She turned to Nico angrily. “Have you made out on my bed?” 

“No, of course not!”

“Has he touched my beanbag?” 

“Never!” 

“Have you told anyone else?” 

“I was going to tell you first, you know, when we were ready!” 

Will approached from the other corner of the room. “Actually, Nico… I meant to tell you that…” 

Nico looked at him anxiously. “Tell me what?” 

The healer rubbed his arm. “Um, you know my sister, Kayla?” 

Hazel jumped. “WILL TOLD HIS SISTER BEFORE YOU TOLD ME?!” 

Nico tried to sush her, but it was too late. Chiron lightly knocked on the open cabin door, his face distraught. 

“Miss Levesque. I thought you had departed for New Rome this morning.” 

Hazel looked aghast. “Um yeah, forgot my hairbrush, and it was a gift from my stepmother, so… couldn’t leave it behind, you know?” 

The centaur looked quizzically at her before turning his head to the two boys. “Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Solace. Are you two alright? I heard yelling.” Will gave a phony smile. “We’re great, Chiron. Nico’s just mad because I kicked his butt at Mariokart.” 

Chiron smiled at the son of Hades. He was glad the boy had finally made a friend. “Well, I’m glad you two have found a bonding activity, but I’m afraid it’s going to be lights out in a few minutes, and Mr. Solace will be needed in his own cabin. Miss Levesque, will you be staying with us tonight?” Hazel nodded silently. 

As Chiron left the cabin, Will turned to the siblings. “I didn’t mean to tell my sister, Hazel. Nico _was_ going to tell you first, I swear. But Kayla found the note he left on my bed and she’s the nosiest person I know, so of course, she read it. I’m really sorry. And Nico didn’t tell you because of me. I’m not exactly out yet, so… if you could not mention this…” 

The curls on the younger Underworld child bobbed up and down. “I get it. And Nico, I won’t tell Dad.” 

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. “ _Provided_ you take me with you when you take Will to meet him and Persephone.” He was about to protest, but thought better of it. “Ok.” 

\--

Nico awoke the next morning, worry written all over his face. He metally prepared himself in the bathroom mirror for the awkwardness to come. 

“Ok, Nico. Your relationship is still a secret. Kayla loves Will too much, Hazel said she wouldn’t tell, and Chiron… he’s not as perceptive as you think. You are in the clear.” 

He exited the bathroom to find his sister brushing her hair at her dresser. “Morning!” she said cheerfully. 

That was a good sign. Hazel had said that exact same word in that exact same tone to him every morning they had spent together. If she was still angry with him, she wasn’t showing it. 

As they made their way to breakfast, Nico spied Will and his siblings, annoying their friends with their early morning energy. “Only a child of Apollo…” he whispered under his breath. 

As he turned his head toward the approaching dining pavilion, Will appeared behind him, placing his tan arms around Nico’s abdomen. 

“Morning, death breath.” he whispered into his ear. While Nico wasn’t complaining about the affection, it seemed a little risky in plain view of the other campers, even for Will, who was generally known for his boundarylessness. 

He playfully shoved the older boy off, attempting to make physical contact seem an uncommon trait for them. 

Laughing through bared teeth, he whispered “You’re going to get us caught!” 

Will smiled in that sweet, southern way of his. “I don’t care.” He was speaking at room level, where everyone could hear him. 

“Wha-” 

“I said, _I don’t care_.” 

Will walked toward the son of Hades and, casually as breathing, ran a tanned hand through his dark hair, resting it on the back of his head. “Let them see.” he whispered, before pushing Nico’s face toward his, enrapturing the boy in a kiss. 

As the two pulled apart, people began clapping. A group of Aphrodite kids could be seen looking at the pair lovingly. On the steps of the dining pavilion, children of Athena began trading drachmas. Sherman Yang smiled at the boys before turning to his siblings. “You know what we have to do now, don’t you?” 

Hazel looked confusingly at her brother. “What do they have to do?” 

Will stared at Sherman, pleading. “WAIT! Can we at least have breakfast first?” 

“Not a chance, Solace.” The blond looked at his newly minted boyfriend. “This is the one time I am going to _ask_ you to shadowtravel. Please Nico, I can’t swim!” 

Nico smiled at him. “First off, yes you can, and secondly, I’ll shadowtravel us _out_ of the lake.” 


End file.
